


April Fool's

by DeckofDragons



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: April Fool's prank, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Hat Kid learns of April Fool's Day and pulls a prank of Mu.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 32





	April Fool's

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be longer but alas, my current writing slump began right when I needed to start working on this.

Hat Kid may have only just learned of April Fool’s Day and she already loved it. A holiday celebrating pranking people, this planet was _fantastic_. Alas, having only just learned of it, she didn’t have any time to set up big elaborate pranks on anyone so small ones would have to do.

She went in search of Mu first and found her at Cooking Cat’s studio.

“Hey Hat Kid,” she said as Hat Kid pulled the break room door closed behind her. “I’m glad you’re here because I have a question for you. What do you think of updog?”

“Uh… what’s updog?”

“Nothing much, how ‘bout you?” The grin on Mu’s face suggested she’d just made a joke. But Hat Kid didn’t get it. ….

“Oh wait!” Hat Kid remembered now, Mu had taught her slang and stuff a while ago. “Updog as in like ‘what’s up dawg’, right?”

“Yep, I knew you’d fall for it. Now you want a piece of gum?” Mu pulled out a pack, one piece already extended.

Hat Kid eyed is suspiciously. She’d seen the gag packs of gum that shocked people in the stores a few times. That was _totally_ the kind of prank Mu would pull on day such as today so… “I’m not falling for that. Besides, I have my own pack.” She brought it out and even pulled out the first stick, proving it was real gum, and held it towards Mu. “You want a piece?”

Mu sighed and put her ‘gum’ away again. “It was worth a try. And I already got Cooking Cat with it this morning so I’m happy.” She accepted the offered piece of gum. “Thanks.”

Hat Kid fought to hold back an evil smile as she watched Mu unwrap the gum and pop it in her mouth. Mere seconds after doing so, her face scrunched up in disgust and discomfort. Coughing, she spit it back out into the paper. “What the _hell_?”

“April Fools!” Hat Kid said, grinning wide now. “I coated it in a bunch of sour stuff instead of sugar.” She’d gotten the idea from the zapping fake gum packs.

Mu glared at her. “It’s _awful_. But who even told you about April Fool’s Day?”

“I read about it on the internet. I think it might be my favourite minor holiday on this planet so far. It’s great!”

“It is except when you’re the one being pranked. Then it can be pretty shitty.”

That wouldn’t be a problem for Hat Kid because she didn’t plan to let anyone prank her even if she had fallen for the ‘updog’ thing. That was the only thing though, everyone else would be at her mercy when it came to pranks.


End file.
